heroiccharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Frank Castle (The Punisher)
Frank Castle, born Francis Castiglione, is a war veteran turned vigilante who employs aggressive and dangerous methods on his war on crime in the Marvel comic series, The Punisher. About Him Born to an Italian family in New York, Francis Castiglione was raise a Catholic and considering becoming a priest. However, he realizes that evil isn’t to be forgiven. Before joining the military, he married Maria and started a family of his own. Castle joined the United States Marine Corps, where he learned his vigilante skills. Castle joined the Navy and fought in Vietnam, earning his medals including the Purple Heart. However, disaster was waiting for him at home. When Castle arrived home to be with his family, they went to Central Park where they witness an explosion caused by a mafia known as Costa crime family. The Costa targeted the Castiglione family to ensure not of them would tell. Unfortunately, for the Costa, Castle survived and decided to get even when it comes clear that the police are helpless. After obtaining body armor and weaponry, Castle was ready and the Costa family was his first victims. His Heroism After the lost of his family due to a mafia group, Castle wasn’t going to let his family’s killers get away, even with police intervention. Because of his training in the military, Castle is highly skilled in martial arts, stealth, weaponry, and guerilla warfare tactics. What earn his name, the Punisher, are his brutal methods which include: *Murder, *Kidnapping *Extortion *Coercion *Threats of violence *Torture Actions *Despite his violent method, Castle’s motive is clear that those who commit the ultimate crime must face the ultimate punishment. *Castle is highly skilled in martial arts, allowing him to escape and access his weapons in a fight. However, he’s also able to take on criminals without any weapon. Galley Comic Guest Stars *Fought Hitman (Amazing Spider-Man #174-175, 1977); *Drugged by Jigsaw, defeated by Kingpin (Spectacular Spider-Man #78, 81-83, 1983); *Encountered Trust (Punisher #1-5, 1986); *Adopted Max (Punisher War Zone #37, 1995); *Face scarred by Jigsaw, repaired by Brewer (Punisher #54-59, 1991-1992); *Took out Carbone family, faced assassins of Rosalie Carbone (Punisher War Zone #1-12, 1992-1993); *Opposed first Chunnel plot (Punisher #65-70, 1992); *Exploded mobster building, believed dead while active in Laastekist (Punisher #86-88/Punisher War Journal #62-64/Punisher War Zone #24-25, 1994); *Fought Microchip and Stonecold, captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. (Punisher #102-104/Punisher War Journal #79-80/Punisher War Zone #41, 1995); *Driven mad by Spook, assassinated Fury LMD (Double Edge: Alpha Omega, 1995); *Worked with Geraci crime family (Punisher #1-10, 1995-1996); *Fought Ersatz Mutant Liberation Front, lost memory (Punisher #12-16, 1996-1997); *Agent of angels against Olivier (Punisher #1-4, 1998-1999); *Took out Gnuccis and Vigilante Squad (Punisher #1-12, 2000-2001); *Opposed Kreigkopf and Russian (Punisher #1-5, 2001); *Fought mercenaries of Monastery Hill (Punisher #33-37, 2003-2004); *Fought Nicky Cavella and CIA, slew Microchip (Punisher #1-6, 2004) Comic Series *The Punisher (1986 series) *The Punisher (1987 series) *The Punisher War Journal *The Punisher War Zone *Punisher 2099 (Jake Gallows) *Punisher (1995 series) *The Punisher (2000 series) *The Punisher (2001 series) *The Punisher: Frank Castle *Punisher (2009 series) *PunisherMAX (2010) See Also Punisher (Franke Castle) Category:Living Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:American Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Human Heroes Category:Heroes who were Vicitms Category:Heroes who are parents Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroes who are widowed Category:Honorable Soldiers Category:Heroes who are trained in a Sport